Starting in Sinnoh
by Orion Is Awesome
Summary: What if Ash's story began in Sinnoh instead of Kanto. What if he gets a proper Sinnoh Starter instead of Pikachu? Read on and find out as Ash and his friends try to make it to the Sinnoh League. [Smart Ash]
1. Chapter 1

Starting in Sinnoh

**Twinleaf Town**

**5 Years Ago**

Ash Ketchum looked out from the window of the giant bus he was in. He moved his knees uncomfortably. This bus was meant for luggage so it wasn't exactly a limo. Green hills and looming trees swept past his vision as he looked up. The sun was starting to set. He was from Kanto, but since his father was working here in Sinnoh for a project for Charles Goodman, the president of the Pokémon League community, he and his mother had to move. The duo was currently on their way to Twinleaf Town, their home for the incoming years.

"_This place is so different from home."_ Ash thought. His little brain couldn't comprehend the situation, though he did grasp it a little.

"Ash honey, stop fidgeting, we'll be there soon." his mother said soothingly to her 5 year old child. Her words snapped Ash out of his stupor. Ash's knees stopped shaking at once.

Delia Ketchum was a young woman in her mid twenties. She loved Ash more than anything in the world, so when Ash wanted to visit his father, she immediately complied. It was a great chance to see her husband since he was working in whole other regions, he earned a lot of money, sure, but he rarely came home to visit. Sinnoh seemed to be the gathering point of many of her husband's jobs.

**Scene Switch**

Red Ketchum, champion of Kanto stood in the entrance to Twinleaf town. His wife and son were coming any minute now and he was very excited. His eyes glazed over and fell on the loving rodent on his shoulder: the small electric rodent nuzzled him and squeaked in delight. Even though Pika had only seen Ash once, he took an immediate liking to him. That was something most humans couldn't account for, Red's Pikachu was famous for its temper and over-protectiveness. Red's identity was kept a secret from everyone except for his wife and child. If too many people knew his family was moving to Twinleaf, they would jump for a chance of capturing Ash or Delia.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounded loudly from the distance. A giant red bus carrying his family's possessions as well as his family itself appeared over the top of the pine trees. It drew closer and closer. The driver beeped, waking Red up from his daze. Years of hard Pokémon training honed his reflexes; he jumped out of the way as the truck came to a screeching stop. The driver muttered a swear word and let open the door, a little bundle of blue and green came hurdling toward Red. He watched as Ash tackled him and gave him a gigantic hug. Pika giggled on his shoulder and hopped on Ash's hat. Delia grinned slightly at her son's antics and stepped out as well.

Red saw Delia and put down his pouting son. He walked up to his wife. The two stared at each other for a moment and finally; Red incased his wife in a passionate kiss. Ash grimaced and looked up, muttering, "Silly dad. Doesn't he know not to eat Mommy's face?"

Pika nodded, "Pikachu…"

Red heard that and smiled. It was good to be united with his family once more.

Meanwhile, a boy with obsidian eyes and purple hair watched from behind a tree. And as quickly as the shadows, he disappeared.

**Scene Change**

Once all the furniture and luggage were moved in their new house, Ash went out to explore. Ash bounced over to the town's lake. He was told not to go past Route 201 so he went for the second best thing; the town's lake.

A boy with purple hair was sitting at the water's edge, letting the cool waves drift over his toes. his shoes and socks were laid out beside him.

Ash went over immediately and started talking, "Hi there, I'm Ash Ketchum, I just moved in. Are you from around here?"

The boy with the purple hair looked up and frowned. "My name is Paul. I'm from Veilstone city, it's a day's drive from here, and I just come here to escape the city. My dad dropped me off at Sandgem Town. He told me he would pick me up again later, unless I stay over at someone's house."

Ash nodded, he could understand. "Cities are weird huh; so many people, so many neighbors, but almost no Pokémon."

Paul looked up, "You like Pokemon?"

"Of course, my dad is a great trainer! I'm going to surpass him and become the youngest champion ever!" What Ash didn't mention was that Red Ketchum was already the champion of Kanto, holding his throne for 8 years. He became a champion at the ripe age of 17.

Paul nodded again and gave a smile. "Finally, someone with my dreams."

Ash mentally patted himself on the back. It was the first day and he already had a friend.

"Say, do you want to come over for dinner?" Ash asked politely.

"No thanks Ash but I need to get back to Veilstone. I have a big project do for the Trainer's School due on Monday."

Ash frowned, "But its night, won't you be scared walking to Sandgem? You can stay over if you want."

"Well….all right, I'll stay over for tonight, but tomorrow I have to leave."

"That's fine, my dad can drive you!"

The two newly made friends walked back to Twinleaf Town, Ash skipping and bouncing, and Paul walking normally.

Ash and Paul reached his new house's door. Ash knocked loudly.

Delia Ketchum opened the door and saw her son and a stranger standing on the porch.

"Can Paul stay over tonight pleasssse?" Ash immediately peppered his mom with the question.

Delia nodded and seemed not surprised. It was good for his son to make friends.

She smiled at stranger and asked, "Hi there, I'm Mrs. Ketchum."

The kid nodded briefly and said, "Good evening ma'am. My name is Paul. Thank you for letting me stay over"

Delia was very surprised, "Well you sure are a polite one. Kids around Ash's age are usually full of energy. Your parents did well with you"

Paul shrugged.

Delia smiled mentally. A nice educated kid; maybe he'll teach Ash some manners.

She ushered the two in and led them to a dinner table. It was round and very large. Paul looked around and saw a lot of paintings. Many of them were of a man with a flat-bill hat with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Red! Come down here and introduce yourself, we have a guest!"

A man walked down a staircase spiraling up to the second floor. A yellow mouse rode on top of the man's head. He smiled at Paul and made some introductions.

"Hi there, I'm Mr. Ketchum but you can call me Red."

"Hello sir. I'm Paul. Thank you for letting me stay over."

Red was surprised his son made friends on a first day; and a very polite one at that. He waved his hand and dismissed it. The Pikachu on his head cocked his head at the stranger dubbed "Paul". He had seen this boy at the lake many times.

Pika sniffed at him and let out a content growl as Paul hesitantly scratched Pika's head.

Red grinned, "Well Pika seems to like you."

Delia had disappeared when Red came down and now she was calling for attention.

"Dinner's ready!"

The two made their way to the dinner table and saw Ash already wolfing down the food. Red let out a chuckle while Paul seemed amused. Ash just kept eating.

**Later that night**

**Ash's Room**

"So Paul, what do you think of my family?"

Paul looked up from one of Ash's Pokémon books and grinned slightly, "They're awesome.'

Ash nodded, "That's good to hear. Is today the only time you'll be here?"

Paul shook his head, "Of course not. We're friends aren't we? You can come visit me every week at Veilstone and I'll visit you at Twinleaf! Plus, I will see you at Sandgem town when we get our new Pokemon."

Ash smirked, his devious little mind working, "I guess that's when we find out who's the better trainer."

Paul put the book neatly back on the shelf and rolled over in his sleeping bag. "We all know who that's going to be."

**Twinleaf Town**

**5 Years later**

Ash Ketchum's big day was here. He was finally 10 years old. He could now register as a Pokémon Trainer. He and his best friend, Paul, had waited for this day. In the last 5 years, Ash had matured a lot. He wasn't as serious as Paul, but with Paul's help, he became a very smart young man.

Ash slammed his alarm clock onto his drawer and rolled out of bed quickly. He had woken up 15 minutes late. It wasn't late enough for anyone to notice, except for Paul. The two friends promised to arrive 30 minutes earlier so they could chat. He pulled out a bathrobe and jumped in the shower. Ash was a big eater but even he knew breakfast could wait. After a 5 minute shower, Ash jumped down the stairs. Red and Delia were already lounging on the table, eating breakfast. Ash stooped over and grabbed his backpack he spent so long packing yesterday night.

"Sorry, mom, dad, got to go! Love you!" Ash yelled as he sprinted toward Sandgem. _"Paul's probably there already, I wonder what Pokémon he's going to pick. Oh wait; knowing him, he'd probably pick Turtwig. It doesn't matter; I've always wanted a Chimchar."_

Back inside the house, Red looked at the blazing trail his son had made. "Well, that was even faster than the first time I got a starter."

Delia growled and warned him to be quiet. Today was a serious day for Ash, no time for jokes. The two finished their breakfast and got in the car. By the time they reached, Sandgem, a huge crowd had gathered to see the new trainers off. Delia and Red parked the car and joined them.

**Scene Change**

**Inside the Lab**

When Ash made it to Sandgem town's laboratory, he saw three people already there. They stood side by side in front of a circular table with 3 Poke balls. Paul he was familiar with and gave a wave. But the other was a girl with blue hair and a really short skirt. He had seen her around town, she was always gossiping with other girls. The room was white, with a door in the back of the room leading to the Pokémon conservatory every Pokémon professor kept.

Paul waved back and called, "What took you so long Ash-boy?"

Ash growled mentally, "Well PAULA, I overslept a tiny bit and smashed my alarm clock."

They both glared playfully at each other.

"Now now children, don't fight." a deep voice came behind a computer.

Professor Rowan stood up. He surveyed the children in front of him. They purple hair kid, "Paul" as they called him, looked serious and ready to rock and roll. The blue haired girl looked nervous and kept shooting looks at either of the boys. And the black haired boy, the one that bore an uncanny appearance to Red Ketchum, looked in between. He had heard of a Ketchum in Twinleaf, but he wasn't sure. Now, he knew. Rowan cleared his throat, "Today is a very special day for the three of you. You will start your journey as a Pokémon trainer today. You will meet new friends, have good adventures, and learn more about yourself then you have ever known."

Ash grinned after hearing the words. On the other side of the girl, Paul smirked.

"You there, Ketchum, use the first pick."

Ash snapped out of his stupor and went up to the Poke balls. He didn't know why Professor Rowan let him pick first but he was glad he did. Ash immediately reached out to the Poke ball with the Chimchar inside. It was obvious because a little ember sticker was stuck to the top half of the Poke ball. Rowan looked on approvingly. He had seen the kid for 5 years. Each time he had talked about Chimchar in one of his speeches, the boy's eyes had lit up. So he wants to beat his father, it was wel know that Red's starter was a Bulbasaur.

Ash grabbed the Poke ball and relished the feeling of its touch. He clicked the center and a bright light filled the room.

"CHIMCHAR!" the fire monkey cried out as it appeared on the table.

Paul sighed in relief; at least Ash didn't pick Turtwig. That was the Pokémon he wanted.

Ash knelt down to Chimchar's eye level.

"Hi there little guy, I'm Ash Ketchum. Will you allow me to be your trainer?"

Chimchar blinked once, and then jumped happily into Ash's arms. He had finally found a trainer who would take care of him. One look at Ash and he knew they were meant for each other.

Ash grinned, "Okay Chimchar, I'm going to put you back into your Poke ball for now, but when we're done here, I'll let you out immediately. "

Chimchar nodded. Ash put him on the table and returned him to his Poke ball.

"Bravo!" the professor said, watching the interaction. "Now we have Dawn. Use the second pick."

Dawn had watched Ash's display of affection toward his Pokémon curiously. She only hoped she got a good Pokémon. All her life she had been fascinated by water, she knew who she would pick.

Dawn walked up to the podium while Ash stepped back. He whispered to Paul, "I got the best one in the group."

Paul smirked, "We'll see. Type advantages aren't everything you know."

"_So I was right, Paul did want a Turtwig."_Ash thought.

Helooked back toward Dawn, she reached her hand out hesitantly toward Piplup's Poke ball. Ash was sure if someone said 'boo' in her ear right now, she would faint. Ash watched as Dawn released Piplup. The two quickly bonded. Piplup was a very proud Pokemon.

Finally, it was Paul's turn. He walked forward hurriedly and let out Turtwig in one movement. Professor Rowan watched, _"So he wanted a Turtwig anyway, good thing I didn't disappoint."_

When all three trainers were good with their Pokémon, he cleared his throat. "When you are ready, come up and take your PokeDex and Poke balls. I assume you know what a PokeDex is and I assume you also know what a Poke ball is and how to catch Pokémon. When you are ready, come up and get 'em."

Dawn rushed forward in excitement, her nervous behavior gone. She grabbed the things and quickly thanked the professor. Than just like that, she was out the door.

Ash and Paul turned to each other.

"So Ash, want to travel together? I'm sure you need my help since your big head will get you into trouble." Paul dropped causally.

Ash knew better to come back with an insult in Rowan's presence so he smiled, "But of course old friend of mine. Lead the way."

Paul almost cried out with joy when he accepted. He and Ash had become close friends in 5 years. He was distant and cold to other people but to Ash he was always nice and forgiving. Even though they had many differences including how to train Pokémon, how fast one should eat and how to win. They were the best of friends. The Professor waited patiently and mentally praised the young ones. they started things out the right way.

The duo walked forward to the table and grabbed their things. They thanked Professor Rowan and went out into the daylight of a new adventure, side by side.

**Hey guys, Orion here. Tell me in the review section if you liked it, hated it, or whatever. But please, please, please, if you liked it, review. It is 20 seconds of your life. Just a simple "Update" would do. Anyway, until next time people.**

**-Orion-**


	2. Chapter 2

Starting in Sinnoh Chp 2

**Route 202**

**After The Starter Choosing**

Ash and Paul walked along the winding path of Route 202. Starlies and the occasional Bidoof hurried past them. Slight grey clouds were in the sky. A light drizzle had started. Ash and Paul weren't going to be beat by a weak thunderstorm like this. It actually refreshed them.

Paul suddenly had an inspirational idea, "Say Ash, why don't you let Chimchar out to brave the rain. It'll train him to be tough against water."

"Are you crazy?!" Ash yelped "That'll hurt him!"

"NO. Hear me out; it's only a light drizzle so it won't do that much damage. I'll send out Turtwig too. No pain, no gain."

Ash mentally had a debate about this. _"I want Chimchar to be strong but I don't want him to get hurt. But as Paul said, 'No pain, no gain' "_

Ash nodded slightly to Paul. "And this is why I let you come along, I never would have thought of that. And don't send out Turtwig, it's not going to do much."

Paul just nodded and gestured his thanks. His eyes narrowed slightly. Ash didn't see though.

Ash brought Chimchar's Poke ball up to his face. "Chimchar, I want to make you strong. And I know from the light in your eyes you want to become strong. So first we have to work on your water resistance, be prepared."

The Poke ball bobbed in his hand once. Ash called out Chimchar. When Chimchar appeared, it immediately felt a little pain from the rain. But seeing Ash be so determined about this idea, it shrugged it off and did what his trainer asked it to.

"I know you can do it Chimchar. If you want to become stronger, brave the rain." Ash said to his Pokémon.

Chimchar held his head up high and matched Ash step by step. It was starting to pour now. Rain was sloshing everywhere. Wild Pokémon ran into their shelters and homes. But Ash, Chimchar and Paul kept walking. Chimchar could feel it working. His skin was becoming harder.

Paul took one look at the determined fire monkey and knew he had to train too. While Paul was the brains, Ash was certainly better at battling. He had the instincts of a master. What e didn't know was that Ash's father is actually the Champion of Kanto.

Paul sent out Turtwig. "Listen up Turtwig, I'll help you get stronger so you better prepare for it. You're my starter so I'll treat you nicely for a little bit, but don't expect anything else. We will get stronger if you do what I say."

Turtwig nodded, a large fire kindled in its eyes as he looked at Paul. This human would help him get stronger, no matter what.

"Ash, I want your Chimchar to send a fire attack at me." Paul said.

"But my Chimchar's battle level is 5! He won't know any fire moves." Ash protested.

Chimchar shook its head. He opened his mouth and spat out a torrent of embers. Ash looked shocked. He grabbed his PokeDex out of his brightly colored backpack and scanned his starter.

**Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.** **Ability: Blaze, Hidden Ability: Iron Fist, Battle Level: 7, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Ember, and Blaze Kick. Note: Blaze Kick is a hereditary move. **

Paul was shocked. Chimchar knows Blaze Kick? That was a very advanced fire type move. He was itching with jealousy. Ash, on the other hand, was jumping up and down in excitement despite the rain. Chimchar looked at his trainer curiously. The rain had died down into a sprinkle and had no affect on Chimchar.

Paul pulled out his PokeDex too. He scanned his curious Turtwig.

**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. Battle Level: 6, Ability: Overgrow, Hidden Ability: Shell Armor, Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, and Seed Bomb. Note: Seed Bomb is hereditary move.**

Paul sighed in relief. At least his Pokémon wasn't that far behind. Paul turned and mocked glared at Ash, stopping him from dancing. "I bet that Dawn girl's Piplup has a hidden move too. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

Ash nodded, agreeing completely. Paul's sense of logic was uncanny. He had received the best test score in Veilstone City wile Ash was the best in TwinLeaf Town.

"If we keep at this pace, we'll reach Jubilife City in no time!" Ash said jubilantly. Paul just shook his head.

"Can you just order Chimchar to Ember my Turtwig now?" He complained.

Ash growled playfully. "Chimchar, use Ember on Turtwig!"

Chimchar threw its head back and spat out a huge torrent of embers. It hit Turtwig right on. But since Turtwig's shell was already exposed to water, it canceled out the type weakness.

As the group walked towards Jubilife City, Ash called out commands for his Pokémon. Soon, they were having an all out battle.

"Chimchar use Leer and follow up with Ember!" Ash cried.

"Turtwig, use Seed Bomb to cancel out the Ember!" Paul replied.

Chimchar leered at Turtwig for a second before jumping in the air and delivering a huge burst of embers at him. Turtwig heard Paul's command and sent out a burst of seed that dropped heavily towards the embers, intercepting it.

Ash growled with annoyance. The group could see the outskirts of Jubilife City now. They were following a steep sloped path, with a mountain next to the road.

"Chimchar, cling to the mountain and jump on top of Chimchar. Hit it with a Blaze Kick and power it up with Ember!"

"Turtwig use Withdraw! Then spin in your shell to throw off the blasted monkey!"

Chimchar jumped and clung to the mountain side. He jumped in the air and powered up his Blaze Kick. He spat out embers and hit the turtle. But Turtwig was ready; he withdrew into his shell and spun around. Blaze Kick was snuffed out by the wind but Ember still did a considerable amount of damage.

And so it went back and forth until they reached Jubilife City. Both Pokémon were exhausted by that time.

Ash grinned, "Great job Chimchar, I'm very proud of you. You deserve a nice long rest." He returned a tired fire chimp into its Poke Ball.

Paul looked at Turtwig and graced it with a rare smile. "You did well today. Keep it up and you will get strong. Return." A red beam of light shot towards Turtwig and sucked him into his Poke ball.

The duo went to the Pokémon Center and got their Pokémon healed up. Ash has been to Paul's house many times before but could never get used to the sight of a big city. Even Paul, who lives in Veilstone, couldn't get used to it.

It was here that Ash and Paul did different things. Paul wanted to rest up while Ash wanted to explore the outskirts of the city. Then they would meet for lunch at 12. The two ordered a room at the front counter.

"You can have room 14. It's on your right. We'll bring your Pokémon for you." The Nurse Joy said at the counter.

Ash walked towards Route 203. He was sitting on a bench in the shadows looking at the lights of the city when a whimper aroused him. A brown ball of fur was just visible in the bushes. Ash got up quickly. It was a Pokémon! But what type of Pokémon was it? He crept closer and finally, was able to see the injured form of an Eevee just barely out of its baby stage.

He cursed. His backpack was in the room him and Paul were sharing. However, he did have a spare PokeTreat and a Poke ball. Chimchar was still being cured in the Pokémon Center. He whispered soothingly to the injured Eevee, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." The Eevee looked up and scrambled backwards before curling into a ball and whimpering again.

Questions ran through Ash's head. "_Why is there an abandoned Eevee? Why is there an Eevee in Sinnoh? Was it transported?"_

He jumped behind the bush. He didn't want anyone to see him or the Eevee. He grabbed the PokeTreat and un-wrapped it. He laid it in front of the creature. It was obviously starving. A sweet aroma drifted towards the Eevee. Being hungry for so many days, it immediately grabbed it wolfed it down. Despite its abused stomach, it still found the treat pleasing. It looked at the human in front of it. The human was kind, and it needed a home. It scooted next to the human and nudged the Poke ball. It lifted its head from the death ball it was in. The human gasped.

Ash saw the spiky ear as the Eevee lifted its head. Spiky eared Pokemon were even rarer than shiny Pokemon. He knew what the Eevee wanted so he lifted the Poke ball to the Eevee's head sucked him into the Poke ball. It rolled around once and finally went still. Maybe it wanted to be captured and didn't resist, or maybe it was too tired to do so, it didn't matter. Ash grabbed the Poke ball off the ground and sprinted towards the Pokémon Center. He must've run 2/3 of a mile in 30 seconds.

He burst through the doors and luckily, no one was in line at the counter. He thrust the Poke ball towards the Nurse Joy at the counter and cried, "Help it!"

Nurse Joy took one look at Ash's face and grabbed the Poke ball. She handed it to her Chansey. The Chansey sprinted towards the back room. Paul had heard the commotion. Apparently, everyone did. Paul saw Ash and worriedly dragged him to their room. Everyone at the Pokémon Center looked at Ash and Paul weirdly before going back to their supposed activities.

Paul dragged Ash to a chair and sat down himself. "What happened?" he demanded.

By now, Ash still hadn't recovered from his intense workout. "I…Eevee…..city….in the Pokemon Center…"

Paul frowned. "An Eevee? Those aren't supposed to be around Sinnoh. Did you capture it?"

Ash looked up indignantly. "Of course I did. It was a spiky eared Eevee too! I found it abused on the streets and took care of it."

Paul smiled slightly at the last part. "Well I must say, I'm very jealous that you have a spiky haired Eevee. But I'm happy for you."

Ash grinned. "That's what I thought."

DING DONG

The door bell rang. Ash got up and answered the door. A Chansey held up a tray with a divider down the middle. A half had 2 Poke balls while the other had 1. He took all three Poke balls and headed back to Paul. The Chansey closed the door and waddled away.

Paul took Turtwig's Poke ball and nodded his thanks.

He digested that piece of information, "We should head to Route 203 next. Oreburgh City is just beyond that. We have to pass through a cave but….who cares. We'll capture more Pokémon."

Ash just nodded and jumped in his bed. He dimmed the lights by half even though it was only 12.

"Won't you at least get up for lunch?" Paul demanded.

Ash shook his head warily and fell into a dreamless sleep. Paul growled in annoyance. Ash was his friend and all, but they were rivals. Having Ash capturing his first Pokémon before him was a crushing blow to his ego. However, he knew his first Pokémon was coming up soon. When the opportunity presented itself, he would take it in full stride.

**Hey guys, be sure to review. I have a poll up on my profile for Eevee. So, ya, check that out. Orion signing off for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Starting in Sinnoh Chp 3

Paul looked at Ash in annoyance. He had waited for the dolt for a full 2 hours and he still hasn't woken up. He himself was dutiful and had lunch prior to resting. Leave it to Ash to get caught up in something thishectic. He sighed mentally. He could expect nothing more and nothing less from Ash. He was always this lazy.

He grabbed 2 Poke balls and a few potions. He had his Poke Dex and Turtwig's Poke ball on him as well. "That's it," he said to no one in particular, "I'm going out. I'll try my luck at a new Pokémon too."

Paul left the room and walked out of the Pokémon Center. He took a deep breath. Being a Pokémon trainer was harder than he expected. He thought it was going to be a breeze, wading through the gyms and beating Ash at the Sinnoh League. But already he had experienced jealousy and anger.

He took in a mouthful of air and immediately spat it out. It reeked of car smog and slight pollution. But that was to be expected, he was in Jubilife City after all. He envied Ash. Ash had all the freedoms of the countryside. He could do whatever he pleased and lived in a small, cozy town.

Paul walked to the entrance of Route 203. "_Maybe luck will gift me after all." _he thought. He started walking along the worn out road of Route 203. A Starly hopped in front of him and looked at him curiously. Paul pulled out his PokeDex.

**Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice.** **They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. Battle Level: 7, Ability: Keen Eye, Moves: Peck, Tackle, Quick Attack and Leer **

Paul snorted with disgust. These wild Starly were really weak. Suddenly, a pebble was landed on his head. It bounced off his purple hair. Paul turned around wildly. There was no one in the clearing except for one Bidoof. But it was facing the other way. Paul was tempted to scan Bidoof but he assumed it was weak as well.

He continued on, wary and suspicious and a little bit afraid. He sent out Turtwig for safety reasons. The turtle Pokemon came into the clearing with a loud yell. "TURTWIG!"

He beckoned to Turtwig and the two continued on. "TUR! TURWTIG!" A yelp from behind made Paul turn around.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"TURTWIG! Turtwig. Tur. Turtwig!" the Pokemon replied, looking around.

"A rock- a rock hit you too?" Paul exclaimed thunderously.

He looked the direction Turtwig's head was pointing. There was nothing there. Suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared. But just as quickly, it disappeared. Paul shook his head; it must've been the setting sun's reflection.

They continued to walk forward, more warily than before. Up ahead, two kids were yelling.

"I felt It," one screamed, "Something hit the back of my head!"

"You're an idiot," the other yelled back, "You think a Starly threw that? There are no Pokemon around here who could do that!"

"THAN WHAT DID?"

"Maybe it was the flash of yellow we saw. The sun couldn't have reflected off of anything. It must've been an unknown Pokémon!"

"You just said it wasn't a Pokémon!"

"Yah well, I changed my mind!"

Paul looked on in interest. So these two kids had been hit too. The interest suddenly turned into disgust. "_You fools can argue about it. I'm gonna catch it! The little pest is starting to annoy me."_

He started walking backwards. The hair on the back of his neck stood up suddenly, he leaned to the right. A rock flew past his head where he had been moments ago.

"Ele?"

Paul turned around quickly. A yellow, humanoid figure was standing behind a bush. It looked shocked Paul had dodged its missile.

Paul grabbed his PokeDex and scanned it. Turtwig stood in front of Paul protectively. It was just in time. The Pokemon threw one more rock at Paul and disappeared in the foliage. Turtwig immediately used Seed Bomb and swatted the rock out of the air.

"Thanks Turtwig." Paul said without smiling. "Now let's see what our friend is."

Turtwig nodded. The human who traveled with his trainer might praise his Pokémon. But he knew one 'thank you' from Paul was worth 5 praises.

Paul raised his Pokedex.

**Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. It spins its arms to create a powerful electric charge. It is the pre-evolved form of Electrabuzz. Its weak spot is in between in its horns. Ability: Static, Hidden Ability: Vital Spirit, Battle Level: 9, Moves: Low Kick, Quick Attack, Leer, Thundershock and Protect. Note: Protect is hereditary move**

Paul smirked slightly. Now this was a Pokémon! A branch snapped behind him. He whirled around wide eyed. A rock was suddenly thrown into his face and a strong bolt of lightning hit him. It threw him back while Turtwig looked on with alarm. He threw a Seed Bomb at the Elekid but Elekid just dodged and smirked.

Paul got up. He shrugged off the effects of the paralyzing bolt of lightning.

"Turtwig. Use Seed Bomb and Tackle where ever he goes." Paul yelled suddenly.

But Elekid was fast. He jumped backwards but didn't expect a blur of green to slam into him. It threw him back 5 yards. Bu the human didn't let up.

"Turtwig use Seed Bomb twice."

Two giant lobs of green flew towards the Elekid. He got up quickly and made a glowing orb around himself. Paul whistled appreciably, "Protect.'

Elekid released his shield and fired a strong Thundershock at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, Withdraw and use the wind you made to send it back to him."

Turtwig withdrew into its shell and started spinning. Wind picked up and the bolt of lightning wrapped around the twister. It traveled around several times before flying back at Elekid twice as strong.

Elekid was shocked. This trainer knew what he was doing. But lightning attacks aren't gonna work against him. He allowed the bolt of lightning to hit him. It just fueled him even more.

Paul growled in annoyance when the attack barely had any affect.

"Time to end this, Turtwig fire a Seed Bomb at its legs and then Tackle its horns." he yelled.

A blur of green caused Elekid to jump in the air. When he was immobile, Turtwig tackled its horns and sent him crashing painfully to the ground. The height of the fall plus the damage it took to its horns was too much for the electric Pokémon. When the dust cleared, it was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Paul grinned in victory. It was interrupted by a loud reminder from his Pokémon. He still had to catch it Paul brought out a Poke ball and lobbed it at the unconscious Pokémon. It didn't even resist. The ball moved a bit and 'dinged'. "_A successful capture," _Paul thought giddily, "_my first Pokemon."_

He grabbed the Poke ball and made a beeline for the Pokémon Center. When he walked, it took him an hour to reach here, but now he was running at full speed. The sun was setting and it was time to go. Paul arrived at the Pokémon Center and found an amusing sight. Ash was in his pajamas asking for him loudly. Almost everyone in the Pokémon Center was watching him with amusement. Paul sighed and dragged Ash back to their room. He threw Elekid's Poke ball at Nurse Joy and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" Ash yelled. "When I woke up you were gone. I was so f—ing worried!"

"I was exploring." Paul said nonchalantly.

Ash was about to retort angrily but suddenly grinned. "Exploring my ass, you caught a Pokémon didn't you? It was in the Poke ball you threw to Nurse joy wasn't it?"

Paul nodded.

Ash pounded him on the back. "What was it? A Starly? A Bidoof? A Shinx, perhaps?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Shinx are really rare around Route 203 dumbass."

"Well did you catch a Starly then?"

"Puh-lease, I have much more style than that. No, I caught an Elekid."

"Elekid?" What's that?" Ash asked, confused.

"Take a look in my PokeDex. Hurry up though, I know I'm hungry and I bet you're hungry too."

Ash's stomach rumbled on cue. He blushed and grabbed Paul's PokeDex out of his hands. After a minute his eyes got wide.

"Wow….." Ash murmured.

Paul smirked and started dragging his dumbfounded friend to the nearest food place. There were a lot of restraints in Jubilife City, but Paul was a burger guy.

On the way, Ash let out his Pokémon. Chimchar and Eevee appeared in a flash of light. They looked at each other curiously and began to converse their unique little language. Ash took out his PokeDex.

**Scanning…scanning…..Pokémon unknown, Battle Level 10, Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack and Shadow Ball**

"Well that helped a lot." Ash growled, "at least the stupid machine told me its moves. Good thing I came from Kanto, I know all about Eevees."

Paul shook his head, "Ash, aren't you forgetting anything?"

"Wha-"Ash asked. He suddenly remembered the move Shadow Ball. Shadow ball was a move taught by a trainer. An Eevee can't naturally learn it. "You must've belonged to someone before. He must've abandoned you."

Eevee looked at Ash and nodded slightly. It jumped on Ash's shoulder and licked his cheek. Chimchar crawled up Ash's back and sat on his head. He patted Eevee's head reassuringly.

_GERRRROOWWWW_

A loud rumbling made its way in Ash's ear. Eevee looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"It's okay Eevee. I know you must be hungry. We all haven't eaten. We had a really hectic day."

Paul just shook his head and dragged him to a place that read "Mike's Burgers: The best in Sinnoh"

After stuffing themselves with food, Ash returned Eevee and Chimchar to their respective Poke balls. They duo walked back to the Pokemon Center where they rented their rooms.

"We should call Professor Rowan." Ash said to Paul, "You should tell him about your Elekid while I ask about my Eevee."

Paul looked at Ash. "Just this once and then I'm going to sleep."

"NO! You have to show me your Elekid first."

"Fine. Hopefully it recovered from the beating Turtwig gave him."

Ash grinned and started running. Paul groaned, but followed his hyperactive friend.

When Ash and Paul arrived at the Pokémon Center, they were shocked to see Dawn, the blue haired trainer that had picked up Piplup in the lab.

"Dawn? When did you get here?" Ash asked.

The said girl turned around. "Ash? I thought I beat you guys in coming here."

Paul scoffed, "Actually _Dawn, _we beat you by half a day."

He said Dawn like the worst thing he could think of.

Dawn flinched and turned back to Ash. "Well I came here to stay the night. I was going to rent a room when you two barged in."

"Oh nice. Have you captured any Pokémon?" Ash asked, itching to get away from the pleasantries.

"No," Dawn sighed disappointed, "I tried to catch a Starly but Piplup was knocked out in the first phase of the battle."

Paul started snickering. "Well Ash and I both captured Pokemon; very rare ones in fact."

Dawn looked even more disappointed, but suddenly brightened up. "Well what did you catch?"

"I caught an Eevee and Paul caught an Elekid." Ash said haughtily.

Dawn looked taken back, "What are those?"

Paul sneered, "Well if you had done your homework you would've known what an Elekid is."

Dawn glared at Paul, "No need to be so rude. What's an Eevee?"

"Eevee's are really rare Pokemon from another region; my home region actually, Kanto." Ash cut in.

"You're from Kanto? But I thought….never mind." Dawn exclaimed, surprised.

Paul grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him to the nearest Video Phone, "It's been nice meeting you _Dawn,_ see you at the Sinnoh League."

Dawn hesitantly waved at Ash before going to the counter to rent a room for the night.

Paul dialed a number into the keyboard of the Video Phone.

The screen started fizzing and suddenly, the image of Professor Rowan eating a bowl of noodles appeared.

The said professor looked up. When he saw the two boys, he stopped slurping away at once.

"Ash, Paul, how are you?" Rowan asked in that strict kind of voice he always wore.

"We're good professor. We were just calling about some rare Pokémon we caught." Ash replied politely.

The professor's head perked up at the words 'rare Pokémon'.

"Rare Pokemon you say? Well I'll check for you." The professor said excitedly.

He grabbed a book and started scanning while looking at something of screen.

"An Elekid!" Professor Rowan cried, surprised, "Great job Paul, well done!"

The professor's eyebrows creased together. "And what is this? An unknown Pokémon? Ash d you know what it is?"

Ash nodded, "Yes sir, I caught an Eevee. It's called the Evolution Pokémon. It can evolve into 7 forms. It originates from Kanto."

"Indeed!" Professor Rowan cried, "I'll call my old colleague, Professor Oak, to give you information bout that beauty of a Pokémon you have."

The screen fizzed out again and suddenly, the back of a man's head was shown. He was wearing a white lab coat and he had brown hair streaked with gray.

"Samuel?" the screen suddenly split in two as Professor Rowan called out a name. One had an image of Professor Rowan and another was of the back of someone's head. Paul and Ash looked at each other and shrugged.

'Samuel' turned around. He looked to be a man around the mid-40s. He blinked as he looked at the camera. "Eh? Oh hello Professor Rowan. Good to see you!"

His sight landed on Ash and Paul. His eyes widened by a fraction. "Red?"

Ash and Paul looked at the Professor, confused. Professor Rowan cleared his throat, actually, no, that's Red's son; Ash."

Paul was fuming; he was let out of this conversation and didn't know what anyone was talking about.

Professor Samuel Oak was shocked. The boy in front of him looked like the exact copy of a young man he had given a Bulbasaur 10 years ago. That young man was now a regional champion.

"Who did you get as a starter a Ash?" the professor asked.

Ash smirked, "I got a fire type, Chimchar. He's my best friend next to Paul."

Professor Oak smiled, "So you want to beat your father eh? Well good luck, he's a very tough trainer."

Ash grinned at the Professor ruefully. "Anyway professor, would you mind upgrading me and my friend's PokeDex? I caught an Eevee but since we're in Sinnoh, it didn't recognize it. But it has a spiky ear."

The professor gasped, "Spiky eared Eevee are even rarer then spiky eared Pichu. You are very lucky. Your Eevee will be 5 times stronger than a regular Eevee. Spiky eared Pokémon are the equivalent of shiny Pokemon."

Ash nodded in acknowledgement.

Profesor Rowan cut in quickly, "Well it has been a pleasant chat, but I must finish my dinner so I can work on my Darkrai/Cresselia project. It's the tip of importance. Signing off, Professor Rowan." **[Hint, Hint. Hint… Ash will have Darkrai…..way later though…Hint, Hint]**

The screen fizzed and Professor Oak's face filled the whole of the camera. "Say young man," he said to Paul, "have you caught any rare Pokémon?"

Paul looked up haughtily, "I caught an Elekid today. It's just as rare as his Eevee. I would never be bested by Ash."

Ash laughed good naturedly and punched Paul on the shoulder.

The professor beamed, "Well very nice the both of you, now please, slide your PokeDex into the slot and I will upgrade it to include Kanto too."

Ash and Paul slid their PokeDex into the two slots on the machine.

The professor punched a few buttons on his keyboard and typed out something. The machine flashed blue for a second and then slid their PokeDex back out. The 2 trainers grabbed it.

"Thanks Professor Oak, I appreciate it." Ash said.

The professor nodded before smiling and then closing the screen.

The two walked their way back to their room, ready for a giant gym battle tomorrow.

From New Moon Island, Darkrai, the pitch-black Pokémon, watched Ash sleep. He would grant him pleasant dreams and guide him on his journey. And on the other side of New Moon Island, Cresselia, the lunar Pokémon, watched Paul. The two legendaries knew their fates were intertwined with these two humans. It was just a matter of time before they met. The lunar duo used their powers to send pleasant dreams, before falling asleep themselves.

**Hey guys, Orion here. Vote on my polls to see what kind of Pokémon Eevee will evolve into. Please review. A simple "update" would do. And until next time people.**


End file.
